If you stay with me?
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -AioriaxShuraxDM- Shura no la tiene facil, pues mientras Aioria y él planean darse una oportunidad, Death Mask se da cuenta que no quiere perder algo que ya le pertenencia... ¿con quien se quedará el español?


Lo confieso! me gusta esta historia! TwT... Shura y Aioria son pareja consentida! ... pero amo los trios, y como que le he agarrado amor al canceriano este por culpa de ale-dono XDD... so... quise poner esta historia...

Sé que no es de las mejores que he hecho, pero acepto todo tipo de criticas :)... muchas veces estuve honrradamente en aquello de los malos fics y sus autores y creo que eso me ayudó o.o... y como saben que yo no soy una diva ni nada por estilo, amo que me den la razon cuando me dicen cero talento XD... asi que gracias por leer!

**If You Stay With Me**

Le observó sin emitir palabra, aún perplejo después de escuchar esa confesión que sólo llegó a él, un par de años atrás de labios de Sagitario.

El ceño fruncido delató vacilación...

¿Y si era una burla?

Es decir, de Aioria podía esperarse cualquier cosa si deseaba bromear un rato con él; pero expresar ese tipo de cosas («_Hay algo que me atrae de ti..._» ) era demasiado.

Shura prestó atención en la forma en que las pupilas del minino se concentraban primero en su mirada inquisidora, para luego bajar avergonzadas hacia el piso; donde se clavaban por un lapso de tiempo muy corto, antes de volver a fijarse en él y acentuar conforme el martirizante tiempo transcurría, el matiz abochornado en las prominencias de su rostro.

No parecía del todo una broma, incluso ese fulgor oliva le expresaba cierto desconsuelo por su silencio.

Leo suspiró abatido. Si bien aquella revelación terminaría con la amistad que nació por una pérdida mutua, lo mejor era desertar en la misión y aparentar –aunque doliera- que él no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Y como bien dicen 'más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso', Aioria decidió portarse como adolescente, robando un fugaz, gratificante y sublime roce de los labios españoles; llevando consigo ese efímero contacto que despertó la curiosidad del capricorniano.

Así, antes de que iniciara el proceso de huída, Shura ya había atrapado uno de sus brazos atezados para impedirle la partida y concluir lo que el griego dejó a medias; tomando con sus labios entre abiertos, los temblorosos del aturdido Aioria. Y pese a que el cuerpo había sucumbido bajo un letargo, le bastó con sentir una mano española entre el hueco del hombro y la barbilla, mientras que su gemela se posaba en la cintura y deslizaba con suavidad hasta la espalda; con la cavidad del décimo guardián a completo deleite de su propia papila.

o.o.o.o.o

El caballero de Sagitario se había perdido en una misión hacia más de un mes, en las montañas de Suiza. Shion, preocupado por su ausencia, decidió mandar a dos caballeros dorados fuera del santuario: a Saga de Géminis por su fama como uno de los más fuertes, y a Aioria por lo inquieto que el asunto le ponía. Desafortunadamente, Shura no estaba de acuerdo en aquella expedición

-"Me niego"- Gruñía ante las explicaciones que el castaño le daba

-"Pero..."

-"Lo conozco mejor que ustedes y sé que él esta bien"- Caminó hacia la salida aún molesto con el felino; pero el castaño no le permitió huir

-"¿Y si te equivocas? Shura, no quiero perder a mi hermano otra vez. Entiéndeme por favor"- Aprovechando el efecto en sus palabra sobre el español –quien se había detenido-, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, recargando la mejilla encima de su camisa de entrenamiento -"En el pasado nos hicimos cercanos porque Aioros ya no estaba con nosotros, ahora que tú y yo somos pareja..."

-"De acuerdo..."- Respondió con un suspiro resignado. Giró sobre su propio eje hasta que pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa complacida del castaño –"Trae a tu hermano de vuelta y regresa a salvo"- Como respuesta, él inclinó un par de veces seguidas la cabeza, para luego rozar sus labios con un beso de despedida.

o.o.o.o.o

Entreabrió la boca, liberando el acongojo que le desgastaba el alma. Sintió menos peso sobre sus hombros con aquella emanación, pese a que muy poco aminoro la emoción.

En el calendario del mes de Diciembre, catorce días ya habían sido marcados como señal de su transcurso; uno donde vivir, era realmente un milagro.

La espalda dejó de apoyarse sobre la columna, las piernas le guiaron hasta los peldaños en la entrada del templo, que iban en decline hacia Sagitario. Tomó asiento en el primer escalón, con los codos sobre sus muslos y la barbilla sostenida por las manos. Volvió a suspirar con el mismo anhelo de mirarle, e injurió la forma tan patética en que él, Shura de Capricornio, actuaba como chaval enamorado.

-"Joder..."- Murmuró con una mueca de enojo más parecida a un puchero

-"Lo sé, es una maldición"- Habló una segunda voz a sus espaldas, provocándole que brincara debido al susto reciente. El español no tenía que voltear la cabeza para saber que ese acento italiano acompañado de una mezcla sarcástica, sólo podía pertenecerle a quien Afrodita llamada '_crustáceo_'; aún así, viró unos grados hasta vislumbrar su figura, entre las sombras de su propio recinto

-"No te burles"- Gruñó frunciendo el ceño, ocultando el bochorno provocado al observar nuevamente la luna

-"Bonita la forma de saludarme"- Se mofó. Shura acunó sus piernas mientras escuchaba los pasos del canceriano, que se acercaba con lentitud a él, hasta colocarse en el mismo escalón y tomar asiento a su lado

-"No tengo otra manera de hacerlo"- Respondió hostil

-"Podridas decir '_cariño, te eché de menos_' o '_muero porque vuelvas conmigo_'..."

-"¡No seas tan arrogante!"- Exclamó indignado el décimo guardián, apretando los puños y poniéndose en pie. Una sonrisa triunfal surcó los labios del peliazul

-"Me extrañas, no lo puedes negar"- Y comenzó cruelmente a reír. El español tardó un poco en recuperar la compostura, antes de responder

-"Créeme '_crustáceo_', extraño a alguien; pero no es a ti"- Los labios del italiano borraron la mueca solaz, provocando que fuera capricornio quien sonriera al conseguir la victoria sobre él. Dio la vuelta con el propósito de dirigirse hacia sus aposentos, cuando un fuerte agarre lo hizo estrellar el lomo contra el pilar que fuera antes su respaldo

-"Mentira"- El aliento le había golpeado en la mejilla derecha, mientras las muñecas eran sostenidas con un agarre a la altura de su cabeza, que imposibilitaba el fluido libre de sangre. Percibió un vuelco en el fondo de su vientre y supo que la situación se tornaba peligrosa

-"Suéltame"- Ordenó moviéndose con frenesí; aunque muy tarde conoció la posición de las piernas del italiano, que también le apresaban. El roce sin intención entre sus hombrías, le hizo respirar con dificultad, sabiendo que ese hombre siempre conseguía tener el dominio de su cuerpo; mas aún, cuando él mismo, extrañaba las noches frenéticas y los besos ensangrentados que tantas veces atrás compartían.

-"Te dije que mentías"- Susurró cerca de su oído, aspirando la fragancia española. La cabeza de Shura se hizo para atrás, dándole espacio al cuarto custodio de indagar cuanto gustase. Las manos cautivaron con mayor ahínco sus muñecas, el cuerpo fue atraído hasta rozarse completamente con el otro e interrumpir su respiración.

_«Hay algo que me atrae de ti...»_

-"Ya estoy con alguien más..."- Reveló el español en el instante que el recuerdo del león vino a su mente. Las pupilas del peliazul le observaron con desdén –"Y antes de que me llames mentiroso, quiero decirte que no pienso lastimarlo para caer nuevamente contigo; así que suéltame de una maldita vez"- Para mayor sorpresa o pavor, el italiano sonrió aún lascivo

-"¿Y si yo te dijera que pienso recuperar lo que es mío?"

-"Entonces tú serias el mentiroso"- Death Mask lanzó una carcajada irónica

-"Bien sabes que él no puede darte lo mismo que yo"- Llevó la nariz hasta la yugular del español, donde les permitió a los labios descansar y a la lengua probar esa dermis que tenía impregnado su sabor y no el de ese otro. Percibió el estremecimiento del cuerpo que apresaba, el modo en que su respiración ya no parecía tan calmada, y el como se le hacían pequeñas bolitas en la piel

-"Suéltame..."- Escuchó la orden que dictaba alguna parte de su cerebro; mas era conocedor que todo el organismo clamaba por sentir una vez más, las caricias que sólo él sabía otorgarle. Aún besando el cuello del español, ascendió hasta tocar los labios que se mantenían herméticos por su dueño; pero que a base del mismo contacto y los roces constantes con su intimidad, logro penetrar.

Nuevamente una vocecita en la cabeza pedía que Shura no sucumbiera ante la tentación del canceriano, o una persona que él amaba en verdad, saldría lastimada; no obstante, era innegable que ese hombre despertaba instintos salvajes que el propio león adormilaba.

Se apartó del cuarto guardián con la meta de resistirse; más este soltó una de las muñecas españolas, para estrellar la mano contra la mejilla del peninsular, quien al principio se quedó estático y con la intención de vengarse.

Como recurso de ataque, asió con la mano libre el mentón del italiano, atrayéndolo hacia sí para morder el labio con lujuria y comenzar una batalla épica que culminó al amanecer, en un lecho con dos cuerpos desnudos, previamente '_torturados_'.

o.o.o.o.o

-"Te digo que abras la boca"- Mandó con la cuchara a pocos centímetros de entrar en la cavidad del necio enfermo, que se negaba a dejar que esa sustancia amarga tocara su lengua. –"¡Aioros, no tienes tres años!"- Reclamó a punto de perder la paciencia y comenzar a ahorcarlo. El castaño le sacó la lengua antes de virar el rostro hacia la pared y alzar los hombros como gesto indiferente.

Había ocasiones en que Aioria agradecía haberlo encontrado sepultado entre la nieve, aún con vida; pero también se hallaban aquellas circunstancias donde quería matarlo a base de lo que fuera, aunque su cuñado Saga luego le recriminara.

-"Como quieras"- Suspiró dejando el frasco en el buró. Últimamente no le placía pelear con el Sagitario ni ejercer las actividades a las que estaba acostumbrado; y todo se debía a la cierta indiferencia que Shura mostraba con él, desde su retorno de los alpes suizos

-"¿Pasa algo cachorro?"- Inquirió su hermano atrayendo la atención de sus ojos

-"Nada..."- Contestó; pero Aioros lo conocía muy bien, ya que ni esos trece años de diferencia pudieron quitarle su esencia, sin mencionar el enfado que presentaba cada vez que él llamaba de esa forma cariñosa. Suspiro mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-"A mi no me engañas"- El santo de Leo le observó de reojo

-"Enserio que no tengo nada"- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada, provocando que la ceja derecha de su hermano se arqueara –"No me mires con esos ojos..."

-"No tengo otros"- Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-"Me estresas"- Dijo el león, y varias venas le saltaron de la cien

-"Y tú a mi..."- Replicó cual niño el arquero. Aioria saltó de la silla

-"¡Tú ganas!"- Exclamó perdiendo el control –"Estoy arto de tener un '_novio_' al que parezco ya no importarle"- Adolorido, tomo asiento de nueva cuenta, con el peso de sus propias palabras calándole. Sagitario se quedó estático, sin saber que decir.

En primera, no sabía que su hermano tenía esa clase de tendencias; aunque rodeado de puros hombres, no le extrañaba. En segundo lugar estaba la mezcla de sentimientos ante aquella revelación, tanto por la identidad de halagado, como el saber la causa de que él pensara que ya no lo amaba...

-"Cachorro"- Deslizó la mano hasta alcanzar la de su familiar y apretarla a modo de alentarlo -"No sé quien te tenga así, pero estoy seguro que estas equivocado y que él si te quiere"- Las pupilas de Leo agradecieron aquél ademán

-"En verdad deseo que tengas razón. Aprendí a amar a Shura como a nadie y..."

-"¿Shura?"- Cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Aioria sintió peso en el estómago al verle adquirir un semblante tan serio. De sus labios -ahora temblorosos- iba a proceder un comentario, cuando tres golpes quedos en la puerta, alertaron a ambos griegos. Leo se puso en pie para abrir, sorprendiéndose a más no poder, cuando la figura del antes mencionado apareció en el umbral de la habitación de Sagitario.

Si bien cuatro pupilas se encontraron, dos de ellas bajaron en dirección a los pies, con algo de vergüenza

-"Hola"- Saludó el español

-"Hola"- Respondió el castaño con una media sonrisa, oprimiendo sus labios para no cuestionarle el motivo por el que ya no lo veía a la cara

-"¿Aioria, me permites hablar a solas con Shura?"- Ambos le observaron. El pelinegro tragando saliva con dificultad, el otro con incertidumbre

-"Cla-claro. Con permiso"- Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta por fuera con un suspiro melancólico.

Entre tanto, el santo de Capricornio se acercó vacilante al lecho de su amigo

-"¿Cómo están tus heridas?"- Le preguntó antes de tomar asiento en el mismo lugar donde el león había estado

-"Bastante mejor, gracias."- Su tono era bastante serio, y si sus orbes no estuvieran tan concentrados en el semblante español, la situación hubiera resultado menos incomoda

-"No quiero sonar bastante curioso, pero le pediste a tu hermano que nos dejara solos porque deseabas hablar conmigo, y por la expresión que tienes, algo me dice que no es nada bueno"

-"¿Cuál fue la razón de que termináramos?"- Sorprendido por la pregunta se puso en pie

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ya me oíste. Recuérdame la causa de que tú y yo ya no estemos juntos"

-"Yo no..."

-"Porque no quiero que mi hermano pase por ese mismo dolor"- Tomó asiento con una exhalación profunda. Si alguien podía presumir de conocerle a la perfección, ese era Aioros. –"Shura, ¿Qué hiciste?"- Y en su voz ya no había represalia, sólo decepción

-"Lo siento..."- Inclinó la frente

-"A mi no me pidas perdón. Yo sé que con mirarte puedo descubrir tus más profundos secretos, y saber las cosas que no te atreves a decir a alguien más; pero él no te conoce... ¡Death Mask no te ama!"- Las pupilas cárdenas del décimo guardián volvieron a enfocarle, esta vez con reproche

-"Si lo hace y no necesito que me lo diga todos los días para saberlo"

-"No si en la cama te lo demuestra, ¿No es así?"- Capricornio, ofendido, hizo con las piernas la silla hacia atrás

-"¿Tú que sabes?"- Y caminó hacia la puerta, conciente de que al permanecer un minuto más en la habitación, escucharía algo que lo iba a marcar de por vida

-"Sé todo sobre ti, cabra inútil; y para tu desgracia, también me doy cuenta que no lo amas"- El pelinegro lo encaró con enfado

-"Eso ya no es tu asunto, Aioros; no te metas"

-"Error. Si le causas un dolor a mi hermano, yo me encargo -y te lo juro por Athena-, que en tu vida reparas esa equivocación"- Todo el cuerpo le temblaba a causa de la rabia, una que sólo podía contener apretando los puños junto a las piernas. Volvió a dar la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar los aposentos del arquero sin ningún cargo en su conciencia... -al menos eso pensaba...-

Sagitario suspiro.

Era su amigo, le quería mucho a pesar de todo el mal pasado; pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar que su hermano sufriera a causa de una infidelidad con DM, como la que él padeció. Cerró los ojos, solicitando a los dioses que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto en el español y que enmendara el posible daño causado al caballero de Leo.

Mientras tanto, Shura abandonó la habitación con las palabras de Aioros aún resonándole en los tímpanos.

Avanzó algunos pasos con la mente llena de confusión, hasta que la presencia del minino opacó su cavilar

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Inquirió. El peninsular detuvo su caminar, casi a dos metros de distancia del castaño

-"No"- Contestó con aspereza. Adivinando Leo una reprimenda por parte de su hermano, se apresuró a decir

-"Tuve que hablarle de nosotros..."

-"No importa, Aioria"- Acotó en forma negativa, centrando la atención de sus pupilas cárdenas, en esas entristecidas esmeraldas

Aquella noche quiso evitar caer en las garras del crustáceo; ahora, no habiendo logrado su objetivo, no podía retenerle la mirada ni dedicarle alguna muestra efectiva de ese sentimiento mutuo.

Ignorando el fulgor preocupado, caminó hacia él, pasándole de largo

-"Shura"- Le llamó el león. Los músculos del español fueron sometidos bajo los efectos de un sedante. –"Sé honesto... ¿Tú y yo aún somos algo, verdad? Porque esta persona que hoy veo, no es la misma que dejé hace unas semanas..."

-"¿Y por qué lo dudas?"- Cuestionó molesto, dándole la cara con las facciones de su rostro distorsionadas a causa de la emoción manifestada. –"¿Es que acaso tengo que besarte cada dos minutos y decirte palabras cursis?"

-"¡No!... es que..."- El español dio media vuelta –"¡SHURA!"

-"¿QUÉ?"- Volvió a encararlo

-"Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

-"Nada"- Dijo con indiferencia –"¿Y sabes que más?"- Acortó la distancia hasta tapar la luz en el rostro del moreno –"La respuesta a tu primera pregunta es no, nuestra supuesta relación terminó hace mucho"- Aioria retrocedió un paso, aturdido, adolorido; con un malestar que no sabia por donde dejar surgir.

-"¿Po-por-qué?"

-"Porque yo jamás te quise. A mi los niños no me atraen"- Contempló por última vez el semblante ahora atormentado del castaño, antes de girar sobre si mismo y huir hacia su templo; con una angustia que le apretaba el pecho, dificultando todo paso de oxigeno y fluir constante de sangre

Mentir era una escapatoria para tener cerca su obsesión, sin el prejuicio de lastimar con una infidelidad al pobre felino.

Escuchó un par de aplausos en medio de la oscuridad, los cuales detuvieron su andar

-"Una escena en verdad conmovedora, casi me lo trago"- Capricornio resopló

-"Si vienes a burlarte..."

-"Para nada. Estoy aquí dispuesto a darte todo mi apoyo moral"- Dejó el refugió de las sombras, andando hasta el español con una sonrisa entre sátira y divertida. Shura se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja

-"Ajá, ¿Y luego?"- El peliazul rió, rompiendo toda distancia hasta rodear con sus extremidades italianas, la cintura del pelinegro; acomodó la barbilla en el hombro y le susurró en el oído

-"Pues... tenia en mente mostrarte mis nuevos '_juguetitos_'; claro, si es que después del drama anterior, tienes interés..."- Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Shura.

Quizá Aioros estaba equivocado.

Tal vez Death Mask si lo amaba, muy en el fondo y a su manera; pero le profesaba ese sentimiento que el español no sabía si compartían.

La eterna lucha entre el amor, la obsesión y el deseo.

Creo k es el Fin

... o ... o ...

**Insisto... hacia mucho que no escribía un angst... casi siempre era finales "felicites"... dioses... bueno, no importa o.o... de todos modos shura me gusta en todos sus roles gracias a nemesys tadasu *o***

Ejem...

Espero que fuera de su agrado y mil gracias por leerme ^x^


End file.
